The Secret Circle
by Skyler Samuels
Summary: Eve Sheffield moves to Chance Harbor to live with her grandmother after the death of her mother. She discovers that she's a witch that completes the secret circle. Based off the TV show, The Secret Circle.
1. Chapter 1

_**I had this idea for a crossover between The Nanny and Victorious based off The Secret Circle. **_

_**Eve Sheffield as Cassie Blake (I don't know if Jonah Sheffield will be in it) **_

_**Tori Vega as Diana Meade **_

_**Niles as Charles Meade (He and Tori will be father and daughter)**_

_**Jade West as Faye Chamberlain (She will be the daughter of CC. I kind have this theory where Jade is CC's daughter because of how much their alike and everything)**_

_**CC as Dawn Chamberlain (Is it just me or did Lauren Lane look so much like Natasha Henstridge back then)**_

_**Maxwell Sheffield as John Blackwell**_

_**Ryder Daniels as Jake Armstrong **_

_**Robbie Shapiro as Nick Armstrong **_

_**Cat Valentine as Melissa Glaser **_

_**Andre Harris as Holden (Glaser?)**_

_**Sarah (Maxwell's ex-wife) as Elizabeth Meade (deceased mother of Maggie) **_

_**Sylvia Fine as Jane Blake **_

_**Beck as Grant **_

_**Fran as Amelia (deceased, but appears in flashbacks)**_

_**Brighton Sheffield as Lee Lebeque **_

_**Danny (Cat's New Boyfriend) as Adam Conant **_

_**Other characters will be determined later, but I just wanted to let readers know about the idea! Also, Maggie is not older than them. She is the same age as Eve, Jade, Cat, Robbie, and yeah. This is basically an alternate universe. Also, should I keep Jade's last name as "West" and change CC's last name or change Jade's last name to Babcock?**_


	2. Wrong Time, Wrong Planet

_**Eve Sheffield as Cassie Blake **_

_**Maxwell Sheffield as John Blackwell**_

_**Slyvia Fine as Jane Blake**_

_**Tori Vega as Diana Meade **_

_**Niles as Charles Meade **_

_**Jade West as Faye Chamberlain **_

_**C.C. Babcock as Dawn Chamberlain **_

_**Cat Valentine as Melissa Glaser **_

_**Ryder Daniels as Jake Armstrong **_

_**Robbie Shapiro as Nick Armstrong **_

_**André Harris as Holden **_

_**Brighton Sheffield as Lee Lebeque **_

_**Maggie Sheffield as Lucy Gibbons (She isn't related to any of the Sheffields)**_

_**Gracie Sheffield as Sally Matthews **_

_**Beck Oliver as Adam Conant**_

_Things you should know: _

1. C.C. and Jade will be mother and daughter; Jade's last name will be Babcock instead of West.

2. This is an alternate universe.

3. Brighton, Maggie and Gracie aren't related; Brighton's last name will be Lebeque; Maggie's last name will be Gibbons; Gracie's last name will be Matthews.

4. Robbie and Ryder are brothers; Ryder's last name is Shapiro.

5. Cat and André are cousins.

6. Also, since Niles and Tori are father and daughter, Niles' last name will be Vega.

7. I don't know if I'm going to put Jonah in this story, so yeah.

8. Instead of living in Los Angeles and Flushing, they will all live in Chance Harbor.

_**Chapter One: Wrong Time, Wrong Planet**_

The road is empty when a car flies by. Behind the wheel is Eve Sheffield, 16, having a private moment with the stereo. Singing her heart out is something she'd never do around anyone else. But alone, she's a rock star, an extremely off-key rock star. A scrubbed clean natural beauty. She has that loner stare, all question in doubt.

She's startled by a honking horn. Headlights blind as a car passes her, whizzing by. She road rages, "Come on. Really?" But then her front wheel explodes; a blowout. The car jerks and skids, careening off the road.

Eve responds instantly. She lets off the gas, turns into the skid, and the car jerks and grinds to a stop. Eve gets out, looks to her front tire. It's flat. Eve groans in frustration. She looks around to see a lot of trees, houses in the distance. There's not a lot of options, but then she sees a car idling half a block up the road. The same one that passed her. It just sits there, as if watching. She can't make out who's behind the wheel.

She calls out, "Hey! Can I get a...?"

The car quickly speeds away. Eve groans again. She goes back to her car, reaches in for her cell phone just before pulling a spare from her trunk.

Lights burn within a modest house in a modest neighborhood. A small comfortable home; cozy is the key word. A phone rings and Fran Sheffield answers it. Fran Sheffield is in her mid-thirties, and effortlessly beautiful. She's cooking, boiling pasta, sauce, salad fixing, etcetera.

_"I got a flat." _Eve is on the other end.

"Where are you?" Fran asked.

_"I'm three blocks away."_

"Who said you could take the car?"

_"That's really not relevant now." _Eve answered.

"Are you okay? Did you call AAA?"

_"I can change a tire, Mom." _

Fran replies, "You have to ask me before you take the car, Eve."

Just outside, a car pulls up and comes toa stop in front of the house. It's the same car that passed Eve in the road.

Back inside the house, Fran continues with Eve. _"Can you wait until I get home to yell at me? This was a courtesy call." _There's instant phone static and the call drops. _"Hello?" _

"Eve?" Fran hangs up and immediately starts to redial as she goes to the sink to rinse some vegetables.

Outside, the car continues to idle. The driver's door opens and a man gets out. He's mid-thirties. Tan skin. Piercing blue eyes. He stares at the house, eyes transfixed. He drinks from a bottle of water, takes a sip and then proceeds to pour the rest of it out on the road.

Inside, water sprays from the faucet unexpectedly, dousing Fran. "Damn it," Fran curses. She goes to turn off the faucet, but a pipe's busted. It gushes water on the floor everywhere.

The man outside withdraws a box of matches and strikes a single match.

A burner on the stove ignites and the flames shoot high above the stove. Fran quickly turns it off.

The man strikes another match and another burner ignites. The flames shoot up. As all four burners spit flames of fire, Fran steps back, stunned and terrified. The flames quickly begin to climb the wall to the ceiling. The recognition on Fran's face. Pure horror. And then the slightest whisper, "Eve."

She turns to run, but she takes one step and slips on the wet floor. Her feet fly from under, she lands hard on her back. Her head cracks against the kitchen floor and she goes still as the fire spreads up the walls and to the ceiling.

Her eyes flicker open and she tries to rise up, only semi-conscious. She rolls over and crawls to her knees. She's wet and her head is bleeding. But she's determined. She half crawls, half stumbles to the living room where she knocks over a lamp. It's bulb explodes, catching fire. The fire quickly leaps on to drapes nearby. In seconds, the drapes and entire wall goes up in flames.

As the man outside holds a burning match, he drops it, then withdraws many matches. He moves to strike them all at once.

Fran, weak and horror-stricken, limps to the front door. She barely reaches it when the matches ignite. There's a moment of pure silence and then the house explodes into flames, engulfing Fran.

The man watches the house burn a moment. Then he gets into his car and drives away.

Eve drives down the street, turning a corner. She hears sirens and sees the flashing lights, the fire trucks. An officer in the road stops her. As the realization sinks in, the next moments are a blur as Eve steps from the car and sees her house, the flames and the firemen at work. Her knees buckle and she begins to sway. She tries to speak, but all sound...all motion...everything comes to a horrifying halt as Eve Sheffield's world is destroyed.

_**One Month Later**_

Eve is behind the wheel. Her car's packed, full of luggage and belongings. She takes in the view. Her eyes are still alive with curiosity, but there's a sadness that lives within her now. The car passes a sign. Welcome to Chance Harbor, Washington.

Eve's car drives through an impossibly charming town. She passes quaint, family owned stores on main street, a picturesque marina, a lush forest, and beautifully maintained colonial homes.

Eve pulls up to an old two-story colonial house and parks. She checks the address, making sure it's the right one. She gets out and looks around, taking it all in. This is her new home.

She sees a neighbor working in the yard nearby. She smiles in waves, but the neighbor just stares. Odd. She hears a window open and looks to the house next door. From an upstairs window, she sees someone staring at her. She can't make out a face. It's eerie.

"Eve! You're here." A woman shouts. Eve turns to see her grandmother, Sylvia Fine, come down the porch steps to greet her. Slyvia is a proper, New England dame in her 50's. She wraps Eve in her arms and squeezes her tight as they both fight back their tears. When they finally break, Sylvia's composed and cheery. "How was your trip? I wish you would've let me drive with you."

They go to Eve's car and start to unload as Eve replies, "You don't want to sit in the car with me for that long, Grandma. I have road rage."

"I was worried. I felt like I was abandoning you after the service. How you doing?"

"At the moment, I'm good. Five minutes from now; who knows?" And Eve means this. It's moment to moment with her. Sylvia smiles. They share another moment, connected by sadness, love and longing.

"I'm really glad you're here."

After unloading everything, they go into Slyvia's house, an old and elegant home full of history. Eve looks around, "So. This is where my mom grew up."

"She took her first steps right there and just kept right on going. I'll show you your room." Eve follows her grandmother up the stairs with her bags.

Sylvia clicks on the light to show Fran's bedroom, untouched since the day she left, a shrine to a teenage girl from the 80's. Eve takes it all in, wide-eyed. Eve comments, "It's like a mom museum."

"We can move everything out. i should have by now. It's only been sixteen years." Slyvia says. Eve runs her hand along an old stone fireplace. Ornate etched patterns carved in the stone. It's beautiful. Framed photos lined on the mantle feature Fran and a tight circle of friends.

"There's so much about her I didn't know. Why did she leave here?" Eve asked.

"She told you nothing at all." This is more of a question as Sylvia studies her. Eve shakes her head.

"I asked, but she was always so full of non-answers. I gave up."

"Things got difficult for her."

"Is that code for pregnant?" Eve quizzed. Slyvia simply smiles. She doesn't confirm or deny.

"I'll let you get settled. I'll be downstairs." Slyvia leaves her be. Eve looks around. To the wall of photos, a beautiful blonde-haired girl appears with Fran in most of the photos, but Eve's drawn to one boy in particular who is featured prominently.

Eve stares at a photo of her mother. The hurt shows all over her face; this is a real pain that's not going away anytime soon.

Time has passed and it's night. The light is on in the upstairs bedroom. Eve is seen in the adjoining bathroom. She's brushing her teeth. She wears a night-shirt. She finishes up and clicks the light and starts for her bed. She notices the curtains open.

She goes to the window and looks out. She can see into the house next door, into a bedroom like hers. It's the same house from earlier, but now the light is on. She can see a young man staring at her. He doesn't wear a shirt, just gym shorts. He's handsome, good physique and he knows it. He gives her a nod. Eve closes the drapes.

She opens a suitcase. She's unpacking. She takes some clothes and opens a dresser, fills it up all while humming. She closes a drawer, but it's jammed. She reaches in to see what's causing the problem and is surprised when she pulls out the culprit.

A silver necklace with a circle pendant. It's made up of eight blue stones and connected by a crystal pattern. It's beautiful. Eve puts it on, continuing to him when, "You're mom used to hum to that." Sylvia's standing in the doorway.

"I stole it from her. She used to hum it all the time." They share a smile.

"Ready for your first day of school?"

"Is anyone ever?"

"If you have trouble sleeping, your mom used to count the stars. Night, honey."

Stars? Eve's not sure what she means. Sylvia smiles and closes the door as Eve crawls into bed, clutching her newly found pendant. She turns out the side lamp.

She falls back into bed, staring up as the ceiling illuminates before her eyes as she discovers a glow in the dark solar system. Now, she understands what Sylvia was referring to. There's something magical about it. She stares at it in wonder, feeling a little closer to her mom.

A new day begins. Newspapers are being delivered, fisherman are readying their boats, crossing guards are helping kids to school.

Eve walks down the hall of Chance Harbor High School. She's nervous and avoids eye contact, but can't shake the feeling that everyone's staring and judging. She wears her mom's pendant.

Soon, Eve sits across from the blonde-haired girl from her mom's photos, but 16 years older. Vice Principal C.C. Babcock, strikingly beautiful woman in her late 30's. "We're happy to have you, Eve. I'm Vice Principal Babcock. It's so great to meet you. I knew your mother."

"Yes, I was looking at pictures in her room last night. I recognize you."

"Not my Sheena Easton period, I hope? I guess she didn't talk about me much."

Eve feels bad for having brought it up, "She didn't talk about Chance Harbor at all."

This affects C.C. She feels the loss to. "Your mother holds a dear place to my heart. Whatever I can do to help you with your transition." There's a knock at the door and Gracie Matthews enters. Gracie is American, 16, has a never-changing expression of seriousness. C.C. continues, "Gracie's going to give you a tour. She's the Junior editor at the school paper and knows this place better than I do."

The hallway is full of students. Two girls walk and talk. Both 17 and stylishly sexy. Jade, can play the danger card, has sharp eyes and sees everything. Caterina, usually called Cat, American, steely and disinterested. Cat quizzed, "Have you seen her yet?"

"No, have you?"

Cat shakes her head. Nope. They reach Robbie Shapiro, 17, who stands with two preppy freshmen. He's the guy Eve saw in the window. The freshman slink off as Robbie pockets a wad of cash.

Jade continues, "Five to ten by the time you're twenty."

"Loosen up, Jade." Robbie tells her.

"So?"

"What?" Robbie questioned Jade

"Your new neighbor. Did you see her?"

Robbie replies, "She got in last night."

Cat is the next one to speak, "And?"

To irritate Jade, Robbie retorted, "Ugly. Real, real ugly, unless you're looking at her hot little body or her sexy, cute face."

"Anything else?" Robbie looks at Jade coolly and shrugs, walking away.

Eve struggles to keep up with a bubbly Gracie, who walks briskly through the crowded hall, pointing as she goes. "Auditorium. Study Hall. One of the two blind spots in the questionably legal surveillance system."

"I hope the other one's the girl's bathroom." Eve remarked. Gracie registers the comment and smiles.

"The cliques are pretty standard, so no surprises there. I'm more the artsy crowd. What about you? Who do you gravitate toward?"

"The loner crowd are my people."

"That would be just you."

"And the voices." Eve added. Gracie stares at her, weirdly. "Yeah, I didn't think that would land."

Gracie smiles. Eve's oddly cool. She likes her. Gracie stops in front of a locker, "This one's yours." Eve takes out the combination and tries to open the locker. Pointing, Gracie continues, "Bitch clique incoming." She's referring to Jade and Cat who are coming down the hall, right towards them. As Eve struggles with the lock, Gracie describes, "Snobby, self-centered, and a little creepy. Definitely unique."

As Jade and Cat approach, they can't help but look Eve up and down. It makes her uncomfortable. Eve gives up on the lock. "Bad news. I'd stay clear. Your first class is Econ. It's down the hall. Good luck." As Gracie walks away, Eve turns to steal another glance at Jade and Cat, only to find them walking straight up to her. Jade's stare is chilling.

"So, you're the new girl." Jade starts.

"I'm Eve." She introduces herself.

"interesting." Jade looks at the lock and it makes an unlocking sound. "Try it again."

Jade walks away. Eve tries the lock and it slides open. Eve looks back at her suspiciously.

Eve enters a classroom as students take their seats. She sees a girl waving her over. This is Tori Vega, 17. Smart. Beautiful, but not overly done up, move of a classic beauty. "Over here, sit. I saved it for you. I'm Tori."

"Eve."

"I know. I live on your block, two doors down. Your Grandmother told me you were coming. I'm so glad you're here."

"You are?" Eve stares at her, finding Tori's friendliness infectious.

"Oh, yeah, it just so happens I was in the market for a new friend. And Voila; fate." Tori smiles. It's genuine. Eve likes her instantly. She continues, "What are you doing tonight? We all hang out at the Marina. Will you come? I'll introduce you around."

Eve has a good feeling about Tori. She can sense she has a good heart. Eve smiles, happy to have connected with someone. Her official "first friend."

Eve's car pulls up to the Marina and parks in front of the Boathouse Bar & Grill. She gets out and heads inside. Eve sees Tori through the window nad waves.

Inside are old tables, sawdust on the floor, teens and other patrons loiter about, eating, etc. It's the local hotspot.

Tori sits at a back booth. Cat, Doug, and Nick play pool in the background. Jade approaches Tori, "How's the new girl?"

"You should get to know her." Tori suggested.

"I don't know if she's worth getting to know yet."

"She's a Sheffield."

"Every family has duds. Maybe we should nudge her, see what she's made off." Jade replied as Eve entered and headed toward them.

"Her mom just died. Give her time. I mean it, Jade." Tori warned.

Eve approaches and Jade gives her a big smile, "Hi, I'm Jade Babcock."

Eve has no intention of kissing butt, "Yeah, we met. Sort of."

"And I'm sure you met my mother, the principal. Blonde hair? Bitchy?"

"She seemed nice to me." Eve objected.

"Don't let her smile fool you; she can be bitchy." Jade warned.

"Have a seat, Eve. Jade was just leaving." Tori spoke. Eve takes a nearby seat.

Jade eyes her pendant, "That's a beautiful necklace." She gives Tori a knowing look.

"It was my mom's."

"I heard. I'm so sorry. How did she die exactly?"

"Jade. Manners!" Tori alerted.

"Too soon?" Jade didn't really care.

"There was a fire from faulty warning." Eve informed. Tori shoots a disbelieving stare at Jade.

"And your father? Where is he?" Now Jade was starting to get harsh. That was always a tough question for Eve.

"I don't know my father."

"Stop badgering the new girl." Tori defended. Jade looks at Tori. Eve senses a power struggle between these two, but Jade relaxes. Smiling warmly, Jade changes her demeanor completely.

"I make a horrible first impression, Eve. It's the cliché in me. Give me a chance, I turn into a real person. You'll see." Eve is completely won over by this honesty. It's so real and insightful. "You guys have fun."

Jade gets up and leaves, but not before looking at Tori, giving her a smart look. Jade goes to join Robbie, Cat and Doug, who are watching Eve from the back of the tavern.

"They're all your friends?" Eve asked Tori.

"It depends on the day."

Eve feels on display. She looks around uncomfortably and notices a man sitting at the bar, staring at her. This is Ethan, late 30's, haggard. His intense gaze adds to her general feeling of uneasiness.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I'm in the mood for being social after all." Eve apologized.

Tori stops her as Eve starts to get up, "At least meet my boyfriend. He's around here somewhere."

"Next time, I promise."

Tori nods, very understanding.

Jade is at the front window, watching Eve walk to her car. Cat walks up beside her, "What do you think?" Jade doesn't answer. She just keeps watching Eve.

Eve approaches her car, unlocking it, and gets inside. She starts the engine when it just turns tries it again. Nothing. She tries again. This time, something sparks under the hood. Smoke begins to blow out her AC vents. What the hell?

Eve reaches for the door, but the car doors lock by themselves. Suddenly, flames ignite from under the hood. They seep out, rising up. In instant fear, Eve loses it and begins to panic.

At the Boathouse, Jade stands at the window, quietly watching and whispering, _"Put it out, put it out." _

The hood of Eve's car is completely engulfed in flames. Others have taken notice. Patrons come racing out of the tavern. Eve beats and kicks on the door. She's freaking out, coughing and choking. The inside of the car is full of smoke. She can't breathe.

A young man appears at the window. He's there to help her. As he pulls on the locked car door, he directs a raised hand at the flames, which seem to recede.

It all happens very fast, but as the young man stares intensely at the car, the doors unlock. Quickly, he rips the door open and pulls Eve from the car. He takes her in his arms and carries her several feet from the car and lays her down on the ground where Eve's coughing subsides. Her eyes flutter open and she stares into her savior's face.

He's handsome with a square jaw, cotton-like hair and a million dollar smile.

"Are you okay?"

She tries to contemplate her answer. The car is no longer on fire except for some lingering smoke. A crowd surrounds Eve. The handsome guy who saved her is still there, too. Beck Oliver, 18. Eve tries to stand. Tori is there.

"Let me help you." Beck offers.

Tori inquired, "Are you okay?"

He takes her, helps her up. She's taken with this guy, "Thank you. I don't know what happened."

"Your car caught on fire." Beck stated.

"I got that part."

Tori looks to Jade and Cat who hang back from the crowd with Doug and Robbie. She's really unhappy with them, admonishing them with her stare. Tori suggests, "Your engine must have gone kaput."

"But the doors wouldn't open." Eve declared.

"Maybe you panicked and locked the doors when you were trying to unlock them." Beck uttered.

"No. They wouldn't open. And who put the fire out?"

"It went out by itself. Thank God you're okay, but at least you met Beck." Tori said. Eve looks at Beck and smiles.

Beck says, "Diana told me about you."

"Beck's my boyfriend." That was not what she wanted to hear. Eve visibly deflated.

Tori's car pulls up in front of Eve's house. Eve, who is still a little shaken, reaches for the door, but Tori's voice stops her. "I'm sorry about your car." Tori apologized.

"I just don't understand it."

"Maybe the mechanic will have an answer." Eve starts to get out when Tori continues. "I know what it's like, Eve, to lose your mom. Or at least what it's like to grow up not having one." Eve turns to her, listening. "My mom died when I was little. I never even knew her."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you sometime, just know...you're not alone here in Chance Harbor."

"Thanks for the ride, Tori." Eve gets out and starts for the house.

Eve sits in the kitchen, filling Sylvia in on the events of the evening. "And the car just caught fire?"

"When I turned on the ignition."

"Maybe you blew the engine on the drive from California."

"Maybe. Maybe, I'm losing my mind. The whole night was weird, the kids here...I'm not used to small town groove yet."

"Well, tomorrow is a new day." Sylvia sympathizes. Eve nods.

She starts for the foyer, but turns. "Grandma, do you know my father?"

This makes Sylvia stop in her tracks. She looks at Eve, "Why would you ask that?"

"It's been on my mind, that's all. Mom said she didn't know him. She claimed it was one night and a bottle of tequila, which is fine. I can accept that."

"Better than I can."

Eve tries not to tear up, but this is emotional stuff. "I can also accept she was lying for whatever reasons. So if you know who he might be..."

"Oh honey..."

"You can tell me; I can take it."

"Your mother never told me who he was, Eve. I'm sorry." Eve nods, appreciating her Grandmother's honesty.

Tori walks up the steps of Jade's house and knocks on the door. "Hi, Tori." C.C. greets her, opening the door.

"Hi, Ms. Babcock? Is Jade home?"

"I'm right here." Jade says, coming down the stairs. "Got it, Mom. Thanks." As C.C. walks away, Jade walks out and closes the door behind her.

Tori starts to quiz her, "What'd you do to Eve's car?"

"Why do you assume I was the one who did it?" Jade asked innocently.

"Did you?" Jade starts to smirk and Tori rolls her eyes. "It was stupid and reckless. You risked exposure."

"I was testing her." Jade objected. "We all wanted to know, Tori. I cut the chase."

"You would've killed Eve."

"I didn't mean for the car to go up in flames. That was her. Her energy connected to mine. Everything you said about the circle was true. With her here, we have real power now."

"Which is why we need to be careful. We can't control it."

"Then we should tell her."

"No! She needs time. She just lost her mother. Look, we all agreed to take it slow."

"No, you said to take it slow, and we all nodded. I never agreed to anything."

"We are doing this my way, Jade."

"Yeah, that ship has sailed."

"Do not push me, Jade. I mean it."

Jade just smiles sinisterly and walks closer to her, "Hmm. Do you want to try that again? I didn't quite buy that. Did you?" She inhales and exhales sharply. "Goodnight, Tori."

She walks in and Tori walks away as the door closes.

Eve stares at her mom's photo on the nightstand before clicking off the lamp, crawling under the covers. She lies flat, staring up at the ceiling. There's something lost and pained about her face. As she stares at the Glow-in-the-Dark Stars above her, she begins to him her mom's melody when the stars begin to move.

Eve audibly gasps. She stops humming and the stars stop moving. Upon realizing, she begins to hum again and the stars begin to move again. Eve can't tell if it's an illusion or not. She's not sure she's seeing what she thinks she's seeing. She continues to hum nervously...curiously.

The stars begin to form a pattern. It's a symbol. She stares at it long and hard. Then, Eve suddenly leaps up, turning on the side lamp. She gets out of bed and goes to the fire-place where she sees the same symbol etched in stone.

She touches it, pressing on it. It moves slightly. She pulls on it and the stone moves. Eve pulls harder, removing it from the fireplace to find a secret hiding place. She reaches it and pulls out a very old bound book. Verging on ancient. It's crammed full of papers, hand-written notes, drawings, pictures, etc. A record of the last three hundred plus years.

On the cover it says - FINE. Certain words and phrases are seen: _Spells, Potions, Herbs, Witch Craft..._

Shafts of sunlight stream through Eve's window as she sits on the bed with her family's book. Her face is a mix of curiosity and disbelief. She flips through pages after pages of spells. Mostly handwritten. She comes across a picture of her mom and a man. She studies it. The face is familiar.

She sees writing - THE CIRCLE, then names after it. Ethan Oliver, Sarah Vega, C.C. Babcock, etc.

She continues to peruse the book, fascinated.

At the center of the town, where the town dock and boardwalk, and marina create the heart of the town. A celebration is in the works. A tent is being erected. A small stage built. A small town fair. A sign reads lobster festival. A yearly event.

C.C. is at one of the tents, getting coffee when Sylvia approaches her, "Hello, C.C."

"Hi, Sylvia. How are you? How's Eve, by the way? She's a lovely girl."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about her. I don't know if you heard. Eve's car caught on fire last night."

"Oh, my God. Is she ok?"

"She's fine. It's what caused the fire that concerns me." Sylvia pulls C.C. aside. "I seem to recall a similar thing happening years ago with kids fooling around. We both know how that ended. Are the children practicing."

C.C. scoffed, "No, they can't be. They don't know about anything."

"They're teenagers. You better than anyone should know how resourceful they can be. I would never have allowed Eve here..."

"Look, I'm around these kids every day. If they were practicing, I would know."

"We can't let it happen again."

"Look, if I see or hear anything, I will let you know. Promise." C.C. walks away with a slight of annoyance in her voice.


	3. We Won't Run

**Chapter Two - We Won't Run **

Eve enters the empty taverns, looking around. She sees no one and looks over to see that they're not open yet. She hears a noise in the back and calls out, "Hello?"

She ventures to the back of the bar and sees a swinging door. Before she can even decide to follow, it bursts open, making her jump as Ethan Oliver plows through, rugged and worn. It's Beck's dad, the man who was staring at Eve last night. He's drunk early in the day. That sums him up.

"I'm sorry." Eve apologizes. "I was looking for someone."

Ethan stares at her for a moment as if he's seen a ghost. He then replies, "My god, girl. You look just like her."

"I'm sorry?"

"Fran. I can see her in you."

Eve begins to put it together, "Did you know my mother?"

"Yes, I knew her." Ethan nods, full of regret. He heads behind the bar to pour himself a drink. Eve turns to him, wanting to know more.

"You were friends?"

Ethan looks at her, not knowing how to answer, but then he does, "That's one way to put it. I loved your mother very much."

Before Eve can ask anything else, Beck enters from the back. He sees Eve, "Hey, Eve? What's up?"

Eve replies, "I didn't see my car outside."

"Your grandma came by earlier, had it towed to the station." Beck informed. Eve nods.

"She's pretty, son. And I sense a big heart, just like Fran had." Ethan says. He continues to Eve. "Your mom and I were meant to be together."

Beck walks closer to them, "Okay, Dad, you're talking too much. We got to open soon. Why don't you go clean up?"

Ethan eyes Eve intently. Beck helps him through the swinging door. Beck walks back and looks at Eve, apologetic. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay." There's an awkward tension of silence, felt by both. Soon, Eve continues, "Do you know where Tori is?"

"Did you check the wharf?" He asked. "The festival is today."

Eve nods. Eve starts out, but pauses, then starts again, "Question. My car last night, how did the fire go out?"

"It just went out."

"You looked at it and it went out."

"I looked at it _when_ it went out."

"And how did the doors unlock?" Eve quizzed.

"I don't know. How did they lock in the first place?"

"Got it. Thanks."

An annoyed Eve starts out, but now Beck stops her, "What do you think happened?"

Eve turns back. "Gee, I don't know. A shot in the dark. Witchcraft? See you later."

Eve exits to great effect. It catches Beck off guard. He races after her, "Whoa, whoa, whoa...why would you say that?"

"Why would you chase me out the door after I said it? I can play this game all day."

"I just want to know why you would go there."

Eve stops and turns to him. She's done talking in circles, "And I just want to know why you're not being straight with me."

Beck studies her faces, "What is it you think you know?"

Finally, Eve unleashes. "The car last night...and other things. Something's going on here." Beck's not sure how to respond. Eve digs in her bag and pulls out her Mother's book. She continues, "I found a book that belonged to my Mom. It's about witchcraft, it's basically a spell book. She wrote about a secret circle and listed her family names. Oliver, that'd be you; Vega that would be Tori; and Jade's family and Cat..."

Beck grabs it, covering it up and looking around, making sure no one is watching. They're alone. He hands it back to her, "Put it away before someone sees it." He's deadly serious. Eve's tough wall comes down. She's at loss. This is all too real for her.

"Please. I don't understand." Eve begged. Beck sees her fear and how confused she is.

"Okay, but not here." He starts off, motioning for her to follow him.

* * *

Beck leads Eve down a path in the forest. Rich and lust. The sun breaks perfectly through the tress, bathing them in shafts of light. "Where are we going?"

"Is everything questionable with you?"

"Around questionable people."

"Here we are." He leads her to a small clearing.

"What's special about this place?"

"It's the center of the forest. Nature is important to us."

"Us? Are you going to start talking in creepy "we" speak? Like a cult?"

He smiles, understanding her trepidation. "Seven families escaped Chance Harbor in 1692, they relocated here in Chance Harbor, Michigan. Your family was one of them."

"The Chance Harbor witch trails."

"The practice of witchcraft has passed down through the years."

"You're saying I'm a witch. My mom was a witch."

"Crazy, huh?" Beck asked.

"Yeah."

"We just try to keep a straight face about it all."

"A real witch?"

"Yep."

"Tori, Jade, Cat..." Eve starts to list.

Beck interrupts her, "There's six of us. You would be seven." As Beck continues, she catches his implication. "But we have to keep it secret, Eve. It's forbidden. Things got out of hand in the past and the family decided to abolish all witchcraft. They feared modern times, discovery, persecution, hurting others and themselves. That's why you can't tell anyone, Eve. Not your grandmother, friends, no one can know about us."

"Who would believe me? I don't believe it."

"Sure you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do." He smiles. "You're already awakening inside. You feel it." Eve goes silent. She senses something. Beck continues. "Come here. It's okay. Don't be afraid." She joins him in the center of the field where he has picked up a leaf. He opens her palms and sets down the leaf. There's water in it and he's careful not to spill any. "Close your eyes," He instructs. She does. "Concentrate on how your hand connects with the leaf, then how the leaf connects with the water." She tries. "Say "a drop of water as light as air" and keep repeating it."

"Should it rhyme or something?"

"It's a way to get your brain focused on what you're trying to do, but yes, sometimes it's easier to remember if it rhymes. Try it."

She closes her eyes again. "A drop of water, as light as air. A drop of water, as light as air." After a second, she opens her eyes. "I can't feel anything."

He puts his hands under hers. She can feel his warmth. "Can you feel tingling where my hand is touching yours? It's your energy connecting to mine."

Eve lets his words sink in. She concentrates on what she's actually feeling. She begins to feel something. "A drop of water as light as air...a drop of water as light as air..." Their voices melt into each other. Their bodies draw closer together. The intimacy between them is intense. Incredibly, the water in the leaf begins to rise in the air. Beck whispers, "Open your eyes."

She does and is awestruck when she sees the water. She looks at Beck. They lock eyes and the rest of the world becomes a blur. Then all around them, hundreds of water drops start to rise in the air. From the tops of branches and rocks, tree tops and grass. Like floating diamonds, they show the orange and red light from the sun. It's like Eve and Beck are in a crystal forest. It's breathtaking. Eve's stunned. Her expression is full of wonder. Tears well up in her eyes. It could possibly be the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.

* * *

Deep in the woods sits a huge abandoned house, decaying, overgrown yard. It's ominous. Beck leads Eve up the steps. "You're kidding me, right? You think I'm going in there?" Eve questioned.

"It just looks creepy. We usually meet during the day since there's no electricity." Beck answers.

"There's no lights?"

"Just rats and snakes." Eve starts to head the other way. He stops her, laughing. "I'm joking." She can't help, but smile. "I like that. Keep smiling."

"Why?"

"It's important to keep this all balanced with some humor. It can get overwhelming sometimes. And you have a nice smile." They look at each other. They have a connection. It's innocent, but it's there. "Come on, they're waiting for us."

He leads her up the porch steps. Candles have been lit. They illuminate the surroundings of peeling wallpaper, torn furniture, dust and such. Beck and Eve enter and start-up the staircase.

Candles are everywhere. Eve and Beck enter to find Jade and Cat. Robbie is outside on a veranda, smoking a joint. "You know Jade and Cat."

"Hi."

Suggestively, Jade tells Beck, "I'm impressed. I couldn't get a rise with a burning car. What did you do? Let me guess..."

Before Jade can even guess, Tori walks in and interrupts her, "Eve came to it on her own. She found her mother's Book of Shadows."

Both Jade and Cat are shocked by the statement. Eve turns to see Tori enter. Tori smiles a warm, comforting smile at Eve. Beck speaks, "Our families hid them from us. So we wouldn't know who we are."

"Tori's the only one who has one." Cat spoke.

"Not anymore." Jade replied. The pleasure she gets from this new reality isn't lost on Tori.

Beck breaks the moment and gives Tori a kiss, "Thanks for calling everyone. I wasn't sure what to do."

Tori understands. Eve looks around and sees herbs and pots and all sorts of objects. It's unsettling. "What goes on here? Is this where you practice black magic?" Eve queried.

"It's not like that."

"No. Tori has lots of rules to make things less fun and more wholesome." Jade retaliated.

"Jade..." Tori calls her, but Robbie enters from the deck.

"Hello, neighbor." Robbie says. He gives her a knowing look and it somehow makes her uncomfortable. She backs away, looks to Tori and then Beck.

"Listen, I'm sorry for getting you all out here, but I don't think this is for me. I'm not really into groups: glee clubs, magic covens, any of them."

"Get over it." Jade retorted. "You've been signed up for this since before you were born. This is who you are."

"Setting people on fire? I don't think so. My Mother left here and I'm starting to guess it's because she wanted no part of this." Eve belittled.

"What Jade did was a mistake." Tori defended. She glares at Jade, silently demanding an apology.

"I meant it as a gentle nudge, but may have gotten carried away." It's not much of an apology and Eve doesn't accept it.

Tor tries to answer her fears carefully, "Your mom, with the rest of our parents, took things too far. That's not going to happen with us. We're careful. We're still learning and we're taking things slowly."

"We use magic to help each other," Beck chimed in.

"If only we knew the ego we were about to create." Robbie replies.

"I got a B in Chemistry, which I failed first semester." Cat says.

"You do magic to cheat at school?"

"No cheating, stealing or hurting others." Tori listed.

Jade tells, "Those are just some of the rules. Tori will carve them into tablets for you."

"We blended a spell to help Cat open her mind to Chemistry and understand it," Tori says. "We use our craft to help each other be the best that we can be."

"But the more of us there are, the more powerful the spells." Jade told.

"In the old days," Cat started. "Circles had one member from the original families.

"You're our magic number seven." Jade sung.

"You joining might really help us step up our game." Robbie uttered. They all look at her expectantly. It's too overwhelming.

"Sorry." Eve apologized. "You've got the wrong girl."

"In the forest, that's who you are. I saw it. We both did." Beck muttered.

"No, it's okay." Tori replied. "Take your time and think about it. We're here for you, Eve. We're your friends."

"If you're worried I'm gonna tell, I won't. I'll keep your secret, but I don't want any part of it." And with that, Eve takes her family book and exits. Beck looks at Tori. Jade simmers.

* * *

The road as been blocked off for a street dance. A band plays as a crowd dances and parties under the stars. Through the crowd, the circle appears. Tori, Beck, Jade, Cat, and Robbie - they lock eyes on Eve, who is walking through the sights with Sylvia.

"So, what do you think of our town?" Sylvia asked. "Are you making friends?"

"A few. It takes time."

"If I leave early, will you be okay?" Sylvia asked. Eve smiles. Of course she can. Just then, Jade comes up behind Jade and steals her away.

"She's in good hands, Mrs. Fine. I'll get her home safely." Jade pulls Eve away, playfully.

Beck steals Tori away from the others for a private moment. Tori wonders, "Where are we going?"

"There's something I need to tell you." Beck says. Tori eyes him. "In the woods when I showed Eve the spell, I felt her energy."

"And?"

"She's different, Tori. She's stronger, unlike anything I've felt. There's something special about her."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what I mean. I just thought I should tell you." Tori nods, of course, but it only confuses her.

* * *

At the football toss, Robbie and Doug toss balls. Cat, Jade, and Eve watch. Doug keeps on winning. Finally, Robbie steps aside. He sidled up next to Eve, all friendly.

"I get your resistence, Eve. I hold the loner crown, but this little group works for me. And I don't even like them." Robbie smiles. "You don't want to be in it alone."

"Way to sell it. There's a car dealership in your future." Jade tells Robbie then pulls Eve way, starting to talk to her. "Let's just have some fun." Jade leads Eve off alone. They stop and pursue a stand of hand crafted jewelry. Jade places several pieces on Eve and continues. "Dreck. Dreck. This too. Arts and crafts should be outlawed." They laugh. Jade is being her most "endearing" self.

"I know what you guys are doing."

"Is it working?"

"Maybe...a little." Eve admits.

"The night's young."

Eve holds up a bulky turquoise necklace, "What about this?"

"If you're going for hideous."

"I made that one." They turn to find Gracie behind them, stone-faced. It's her booth. Eve removes it. She doesn't want to be rude.

"Hi, Gracie." Eve greets her. "It's nice, just too big for my neck."

"It's okay, Eve. She know it's ugly. It's obvious, right?"

"I had you in mind when I made it." Gracie remarked.

"Ouch. Almost." Jade mocked a sizzling sound. Jade walks away, tugs at Eve to join her. Eve does so apologetically. They move through the crowd, coming upon Tori and Beck and an older man who is now with them.

"Hey, there you are." Tori happily says. "I want you to meet my Dad."

Tori's father, Niles Vega, 40, greets Eve. "Hi, Eve. Welcome to Chance Harbor."

Niles is an attractive man with piercing blue eyes, tan skin, eerie handsome. He looks extremely familiar, but not to Eve. She has no idea this is _the man who killed her mother_.

"Are you kids having fun? How about you, Eve? Are they treating you, okay?" Niles questioned.

"Yes, sir." Eve answers politely.

"And I'm sorry about your loss. I knew your mom growing up. She was a great woman."

"Thank you, Mr. Vega."

"You kids stay out of trouble." He warns. Tori's father walks off into the crowd. Eve turns to the others, saying her good-byes.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go. See you around, guys."

Tori offers, "I'll give you arrive."

"It's okay, I can get home." Eve walks away and Jade looks at Tori.

"Well, you handled that well." Jade remarked, walking off.

Jade pushes through the crowd when Robbie approaches, "Hey, wanna get drunk?"

"Go away." Jade bitterly ordered.

"Why are you so angry?"

"Disgruntled youth, no father figure, domineering mother, bad sex life, take your pick."

"Thanks for getting me in there."

"Anytime." Jade turns to go and crashes into Gracie.

"Excuse you," Gracie's a little snobby for Jade's taste. Gracie walks on. Jade turns and watches her go, quietly whispering something to herself. It's inaudible. Gracie moves through the crowd. Suddenly, a woman bumps into her.

"Excuse you." The woman spoke.

"Excuse you," A man who does the same thing snaps.

Then a teenage boy does it. Then, a small girl. It happens repeatedly as Gracie makes her way all the way through the crowd. Jade can't help but smile until she sees Tori watching her. Their eye lock tells it all. Finally, Jade turns and walks away, but Tori catches up to her.

"Are you just asking to get found out?"

"Screw you."

"I'm done. You're out."

"You can't kick me out!" Jade quietly yelled.

"I just did."

"You don't own the circle!"

Tori starts to walk past her, but Jade blocks her. "You do not want to pick a fight with me, Jade. I'm stronger than you."

"Why, because you have a precious Book of Shadows? Well, I've practiced on my own, Tori, on my own. You'd be surprised at what I can do."

"You're out of control."

"You haven't seen out of control." Jade turns and marches off. Tori stares after her, worried. Not one of them notices C.C. Babcock, Jade's mother, watching from a distance, suspicious of what just transpired.

* * *

There's a beer tent where the adults hang and drink. Eve walks around it, to avoid the crowd when a figure stumbles from behind the tent. It's Ethan, Beck's dad. Eve jumps, startled. "Hey, Mr. Oliver."

He looks at her drunkenly, stumbling some more. "It's...Fran's girl."

Eve nods. "Hi, Mr. Oliver. Are you okay?"

"I haven't been okay in many years, not since I lost your mother."

"What do you mean?" Eve asked. Ethan gets lost in a drunken memory. As he talks, Niles Vega appears behind Eve.

He overhears Ethan, "Our families are aligned in the stars. We were meant to love each other, just like you and Beck..." Eve pauses. She's not sure she heard correctly. Ethan continues, "But then your father came along and just swept her off her feet."

"You knew my father?"

Ethan bends down and reaches for his drink, "Oh, yeah, I knew your father."

"Evening, Ethan." Niles quickly injects himself. "You need some help home?"

"I can get there, Niles." He waves Niles off and starts out. Eve doesn't want him to go, but also knows he's extremely drunk.

"I'll see you soon, Mr. Oliver."

Ethan mumbles as he disappears. Niles looks at Eve, "That man sure can drink."

* * *

Jade moves down to the end of the dock. She looks out at the dark horizon and looks up at the sky, "Please sky, quench my thirst." She chants. "Please sky, quench my thirst."

Jade stands there chanting as raindrops begin to hit the water around the dock, as clouds form in the sky above. In moments, a light shower becomes a steady pour of rain. Jade opens her eyes and looks around, stunned by her own power.

As it begins to rain down on the festival, everyone begins to run for cover. It's a full on down pour. Eve races for cover when she looks to the water and sees Jade standing at the end of the dock in a trance.

As people duck for cover, Tori comes upon Beck. "What's going on?" Beck asked.

"I don't know."

Eve races down the dock, shielding herself from the rain. She reaches Jade, who is almost trance-like. Eve begins to realize what's happening. It frightens her. "Jade! Jade!" Eve shouted. "Are you doing this?"

Jade turns to Eve, full of wonder and disbelief. She smiles, saying "Yes, I am." This frightens Eve.

"Don't be afraid! It's beautiful!" Jade shouted. "Here! Give me your hand." Jade grabs Eve's hand. Eve can't help, but feel the energy move through her. There's a crackling of thunder followed by lightning illuminating the sky. Both girls watch in amazement as the rain pours down, drenching them.

Lightning strikes down in the distance, both beautiful and frightening.

Eve gets scared and she tries to break her grip, but Jade holds her close. Just then, Tori battles the rain and races down the dock. Tori orders her, "Jade, stop it!" She grabs Jade and shakes her. "Stop it."

Jade looks at her and suddenly, a bolt of lightning strikes a boat tied to the dock. It cracks the mast and it comes smashing down on the dock right at Tori, knocking her into the water.

Eve screams, pulling away from Jade, breaking her from her spell. She goes for Tori, but Beck is there. He dives in and quickly helps Tori to the docks as Jade snaps out of her spell, terrified at what she's done.

The rain has subsided and so has the festival. The crowd has thinned out and the music has stopped. Eve and Beck sit with a wet and shivering Tori.

"Are you going to be okay?" Eve asked, wondering.

"I'm sorry, Tori. I would never hurt you." Jade apologizes, approaching hesitantly with tears in her eyes. Tori cuts her a look of raw anger. "I don't know what happened. It got out of control and I touched Even, then the energy got too big."

"Let's talk about this tomorrow. I just want to get home." Tori says.

Beck helps her up and tells her, "Come on, I'll take you."

They all gather to leave, except Jade. She's unable to move, too full of regret.

* * *

The tavern is empty, dark, the party is long over. Just the drunken form of Ethan Oliver as he reaches for his drink. He has trouble steadying it in his hands. Behind him, the door opens and a figure appears. Ethan turns, "We're closed."

"We have a problem, Ethan." Niles' voice is heard as he stands behind Ethan. "You're ruining things for me."

"Huh? What?" A drunken Ethan stares at him, confused.

"You drink too much, which makes you talk too much. And I can't have that."

"What the hell are you doing here."

"What would happen if you slipped and fell off that dock outside? You would drown. No one would find your body for days." Niles torments him as Ethan stares. "You know what drowning is like? That feeling of not being able to breath...grasping for air."

Ethan begins to gag...cough...choke...he can no longer breathe. He falls over, unable to find air. Just then, he coughs up water, it pours from his mouth. Niles continues, "You panic as your lungs fill up with water. It's a horrible death."

Niles has spelled Ethan. He's drowning. Ethan's eyes roll back and he falls back against the bar. Niles watches as Ethan takes his last breath, his eyes as cold as death.

* * *

Eve enters the house to find Sylvia sleeping on the couch. She pauses for a minute, wanting to wake her grandmother, talk to her, ask for her advice, but she can't. She made a promise. Eve turns and goes up the stairs.

She enters her room, dropping her backpack on the bed. She slides the Book of Shadows from her backpack, and then looks up to find Robbie at his window. Robbie holds a piece of paper up to the window. Eve walks over to read: "R U OK?"

Robbie and Eve look at each other. Touched, Eve nods. She's okay. Robbie smiles quietly and moves away from the window. Eve then returns to the Book of Shadows. It's time to return it to its hiding place. She moves to the fireplace, then glances over her shoulder to the window. The drape is closed. Eve smiles.

She removes the tile on the fireplace, revealing the hidden compartment. As she puts the Book of Shadows away, her hand settles on a small envelope tucked at the back of the compartment. She pulls it out, sees "Eve" written in her mother's handwriting.

She opens it and starts to read;

_My sweet Eve, _

_You finding this means I'm gone and for that, I am so sorry. I didn't want you to have this life. I didn't want if for myself either, but destiny's not easy to run from. I thought keeping you in the dark would keep you safe, but all I've done is left you unprotected. As daunting as the truth will be, hiding from it is far more dangerous. You have incredible power inside you. I wish I'd helped you discover it. I hope you find someone who can. I ran. Don't make the same mistake. Find a place where you belong, a place that gives you the strength to believe in yourself._

* * *

C.C. puts a kettle on the stove and reaches for the knob to turn on the gas burner, but before she can even touch it, the burner flames to life. Instead of reacting with fear, she just turns to find Niles standing behind her. She scoffs, "You and your tricks."

"They come in handy."

"Ethan?"

"He's taken care of."

"Good. We were right to bring her here. She's got the gift."

"Yes, she does. She's her father's daughter." Niles replied.

"Unfortunately, she's her mother's daughter, too."

"Are you sure you can get Eve to do what we need?"

"I don't have to get her to do a thing." C.C. smirks. "The Circle will take care of everything without even knowing it."

* * *

Beck is parked in front of Tori's house. They're kissing good-night as Tori gets a text message. She checks it and looks up at Beck, saying, "It's Eve."

* * *

Jade stands at the dock where Tori was hit, still stunned by the havoc she unleashed. She gets a text message.

* * *

Robbie finishes rolling a joint. He goes to light it when he gets a text message.

* * *

A camp fire burns in the night. The surf rages in the distance. Figures come into view. Cat, Robbie, Beck, Jade, Tori; they take their place around the fire. Over and over, they chant, _"Take the flame into the night, take the flame into the night..."_ The flames of the campfire explode into the sky at least twenty feet. The flickering flames illuminate their surprised faces. Eve appears on the edge of the circle. She takes her place among them, completing the circle.


End file.
